Champagne Supernova
by some kind of exquisite
Summary: Saving her cursed town from  yet another  threat will be hard enough without being pulled into a convoluted love triangle with the "other" Winchester boys. Last year may have sent her to hell and back, but this year will be downright explosive.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAMPAGNE SUPERNOVA**

**a brief summary…**

_This is partially inspired by the Pilot episode of Vampire Diaries. Bonnie Bennett is coming off the back of a hellish junior year she'd rather forget which involved vampiric foes, losing and regaining her powers, and reluctantly ending her two-year relationship with the perfect Adam Milligan. Come senior year and said ex's estranged brothers come to town under the guise of 'reconnecting with their half-brother'. Why does Bonnie feel like they're lying? Saving her cursed town from (yet another) threat will be hard enough without being pulled into a convoluted love triangle with the "other" Winchester boys. Her senior year is going to be explosive._

_

* * *

_

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you…_

- '_**Comatose' by Skillet**_

Bonnie could feel the pair of accusatory blue eyes boring holes into the back of her head, even through the thick wool of her grey slouch hat. It was close to the end of summer and an early Fall chill hung in the air, pervading her senses and turning her button nose a faint pink. She refused to turn around, to leave the comfort of her bent position in a corner booth at Steam Café, drinking her third skim milk latte and pretending the worn red leather upholstery was comfortable at her back. That was because turning around would mean meeting those aforementioned blue eyes, eyes that conjured up too many painful memories of the year that was.

"_Bonnie, don't do this. Whatever's wrong, we can work through this. We're not that high school couple that calls it quits after a little thing-"_

"_It's not a little thing though!" Bonnie cried. How could he understand? He couldn't. And that was the problem. "The longer you stay with me, the more you're just gonna get hurt, Adam. Trust me. I'm not- I'm not safe."_

"_What the hell are you talking about? Is it those Salvatore guys? I knew they were trouble. What did they do to you, Bon? You can tell me anything. It's me. It's Adam. It's always been us, Bon-"_

_Bonnie shook her head furiously, her brown ringlets slowly frizzing until they formed a fluffy halo framing her tear-soaked face._

"_I want 'us' more than anything, Adam. But that would be selfish. I mean, you have a whole future to think of. You'll be pre-med, and in a few years, I'll just be some girl you dated in high school. Just a memory, nothing more."_

"_I- I don't want that," Adam told her, desperately tripping over his words. "You're not making any sense, Bonnie."_

"_It's better this way," she said softly, as though trying to convince the both of them. A fresh batch of tears blurred her vision. Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut._

_She had never seen Adam Milligan cry before. He was always so calm, so logical. He was senior school captain, a Mathlete, a varsity lacrosse player, and was well on his way to one day being a cool and collected surgeon. Because that's what he was: calm, cool, collected. _

_Not now. Now, he turned his face away from her, hiding the few tears that slipped down his pale cheeks. It was like all the life had been sucked out of him, like he couldn't believe two years of the most well put-together plans had just been torn to shreds by the girl he thought was his 'forever'._

Bonnie felt hot pinpricks of tears form in her eyes and she gulped down the hot coffee quickly, burning her throat and tongue in the process. She heard a shuffling of bags and two figures exited the coffee shop. She could see Adam determinedly avoid her eyes as he walked past with one of their classmates, Matt Donovan. She sighed, which came out as an awkward hiccup, and drained her cup. She took a while, biting tenderly into her scotch fingers and taking an extra-long time finishing them. The coffee shop was deserted by the time she picked up her brown leather purse and exited herself.

* * *

School started in three days. This was all that ran through Bonnie's head as she internally panicked over how entirely unprepared she was for her senior year. Suddenly, the sound of a generic ringtone playing from her compact black Motorola proved a welcome distraction.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bonnie! It's Elena-"

Or not. Bonnie was suddenly very sorry she picked up the phone at all.

"Hey," she greeted half-heartedly. "What's new?"

"I'm going to see a movie with Damon tonight, and I have no clue what to wear _at all_."

"Dilemma," Bonnie said flatly.

Neither of them broached the painful subject of Stefan running away with his former lover and her ancestor-cum-doppelganger, Katherine Pierce. It had taken months to console Elena and she was only now, nearly the beginning of their senior year, recovering. Too bad 'recovering' involved finding solace in the arms of his thoroughly psychotic (and inhuman, literally) brother, Damon. This was a disaster waiting to happen and Bonnie found she really could not care less. Not after the hell they put her through and the losses she suffered. Her grams, Adam….

"I just want to look nice, you know. This is the first time I've gotten to really enjoy myself since…you know." Elena quieted. A few seconds of silence followed before Bonnie sighed tiredly.

"Yeah, you should…have fun. Just throw on your favorite heels and _do your thing_."

It was pathetic how Elena so thoroughly missed the sarcasm in her response. It was pathetic how Bonnie still managed to offer up some form of advice at all. She deserved an award or something for being such a fucking martyr.

"I knew you'd understand," Elena said gratefully. "So, enough about me. What are your plans for tonight?"

_I don't know, you dumb bitch_, she wanted to retort. _You took my entire life away from me when I lost my grandmother to save your batshit crazy boyfriend and his conniving slut of an ex, and you stuck the final nail in the coffin when I had to dump my boyfriend so he wouldn't get hurt as a result of a mess your dumb ass created and couldn't clean up._

But she didn't say any of that. Instead, she plastered a faux smile on her face, twirled a limp curl around her forefinger, and said, "Nothing much. I'll probably just watch some Dexter, fix myself a sandwich, and maybe organize my room later on if I'm up for it."

There. It was such a normal, unassuming answer. She sounded like she was _coping_ and _moving on_ after the hellish year she'd had. It was _healthy_.

"Cool. Have fun, okay B? You deserve it. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

"'Kay. Bye."

She ended the call, curled up on her side with the corner of the phone jabbed sharply into her abdomen, and cried into her pillow as she'd done nearly every night for the past month.

* * *

Bonnie slept in the next morning and awoke to harsh sunlight flooding into her room through parted curtains that were an earthy brown in color. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up in bed and looked over at the standard digital alarm clock on her bedside table which blinked 12:46 PM in fractured neon red.

"Oh, shit." She threw the thick indigo covers off her small body and tumbled out of bed, landing lightly on the pads of her feet. Jamming them into fluffy slippers, she trudged over to the adjoining bathroom and turned on the cold water tap, letting the cool stream of water flood down into her pearly white sink.

She'd been staying at her Dad's place since her Grams died. It was a large and very impersonal house, ornately designed in beige wood and fabrics. It was entirely modernist and conservative in style. Except for her room. Since moving in, Adam had convinced her to at least make her room feel like home. It was spacious and she decorated it in earthy colors and florals, reflecting her own personal style. There were photos of her, Elena and Caroline before everything got complicated. And photos of her and Adam before everything got…well, downright fucked up.

A glance in the mirror confirmed her first suspicion: she looked like hell. Her hair was plastered to her face with sweat, her T-zone was giving off some serious shine, her lips were dry and severely cracked and she had developed a heinous case of 'raccoon eye' after neglecting to wash her make up off her face the night before. She tied her hair back with a rubber lackey and smoothed a foam-like cleanser over her face before brushing her teeth, washing her face, and combing out her hair.

Feeling suitably prepared to tackle what was left of her Friday, she returned to her room where she changed into a red-and-white checkered flannel hoodie and her only clean pair of bottoms: faded denim short shorts. The hem was all frayed (though she suspected it was like that for stylistic purposes) and it was low-rise, to make matters worse. There was no way her father was letting her out of the house like this. There was no way _she _would wear this. But then, maybe that was all the more reason to dress however the hell she wanted. She'd given everyone everything she had and then some, it wasn't fair for them to get to choose what she wore for Chrissakes. Besides, she was single now, she remembered bitterly. It wasn't like the attention was entirely unwelcome.

Pulling on her favorite brown cowboy boots, she threw the essentials into her purse: phone, music, keys, lollipop.

"Dad, I'm heading to work!"

"You're not-" Dr. Bennett appeared at the doorway. "You're not going to work at that seedy bar…and certainly not dressed like that! Is that underwear under that shirt? Go put on some proper pants!"

Bonnie thrust her chin up. "I'll probably get more tips this way, anyway. Come off it, Dad. You can't decide to be all fatherly when it comes to my clothing and nothing else."

"What will everyone think?" he asked, becoming increasingly red-faced.

"Fuck them," declared Bonnie boldly. She turned on her heel and left before he could stop her. She took quick steps to her small silver Aston Martin Cygnet, already hearing the furious ranting and heavy steps of her father behind her. Beeping open the door, she slid in and dropped her purse in the passenger seat.

She pulled out of that driveway so fast, she could already hear Adam's reprimanding in her head. She smiled but the sensation was brief. The thought only made her sadder.

* * *

The bar was called _Retrospect_ and was the small town's only offer of nightlife. It wasn't large or frequently packed but, between the hours of 10 PM and 3 AM, it attracted everything dodgy and seedy in town and for miles around. Due to her age, she was only allowed to work the day shift and the pay was great considering no one else wanted to take the job. 'Dangerous' humans didn't scare Bonnie. She could protect herself, after all.

So it was only her and fellow bartender, Amber Bradley, who worked the day shift. She walked in to see Amber wiping down a gleaming black bar counter and juggling six shot glasses in her other hand (and the crook of her elbow). Her glossy blonde hair was pulled into a low side braid and she wore the compulsory black apron over a pair of cuffed 'jeggings' and a plain white racer-back top that clung to her ample cleavage and revealed the lace lining of her black push up bra.

"Hey, Ambs."

"Bonnie, hey! Overslept or something?"

"Yeah. Totally lame of me but-"

"Nah, don't worry about it. Not many customers this morning anyway, and the next shift starts in half an hour."

"Oh my God." Bonnie buried her face in her hands. "You had to work the whole shift by yourself? I'm so sorry. God, I suck. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Seriously, leave it alone. Look, how about two screwdrivers? On you, of course." Amber winked.

Amber was a notorious alcoholic. Bonnie cocked a brow at her in amusement.

"Hey, it's happy hour somewhere in the world."

Bonnie laughed openly. "Okay, how about you have one while I go serve that gentleman over there? On me, of course."

Amber shrugged. "Suit yourself."

It was true; a rugged man in his late twenties (or maybe early thirties) had entered the bar and sat in the furthest seat down the other end of the counter. He had a worn camel-colored jacket over checkered flannel and slightly baggy jeans. His boots were scuffed and looked like they'd weathered a storm or two. When Bonnie got closer, however, she began to notice his face (which was currently reading something on the screen of his small silver flip-top phone). He had short brown hair that wasn't neat by any means and wizened hazel eyes that still retained somewhat of a humorous glint to them. His strong jawline was covered in a rapidly thickening coat of dark stubble, like he hadn't shaved in days. "Designer stubble!" Dr. Bennett would scoff derisively.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked, chipper and bouncing on the balls of her feet. The man cleared his throat harshly and snapped his phone shut, shoving it into the pocket of his jeans.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I'll have a beer thanks."

"On the rocks?"

"Yeah. Thanks, sweetheart."

She smiled. "No problem."

A tingling sensation grew in her chest as she walked back over to Amber and relayed his order. It took her a few seconds to get what it was. If her heart hadn't become so hardened by the past year's events, and dating wasn't totally unthinkable right now, the man at the counter would be totally her type. Rough around the edges, non-pretentious and striking in a classic fairytale prince handsome way. Well, that and if he were about ten years younger.

"He's cute," Amber commented.

"Mm," Bonnie replied in half-assed agreement.

"So what happened with you and that Adam kid anyway?" Amber said. Somewhere between Bonnie sending her for the beer and her commenting on his looks, she'd returned with a stick of gum in her mouth. "I liked him," she said between chews.

Bonnie's face froze, and Amber immediately backtracked. "Oh sorry, is that a no-go? Right, I totally get it. When me and Rick Saunders broke up – oh, you know Rick-"

But Bonnie had already grabbed the beer and was walking quickly over to the mystery gentleman. Placing his beer in front of him, she smiled stiffly and made to walk away. Suddenly, a large but warm hand grabbed her wrist. It didn't turn her back around or anything, just sort of held it, smoothing the skin with a coarse thumb and rubbing up and down her forearm.

"Look buddy," she began. She dealt with pervy types everyday at _Retrospect_. It pretty much came with the job description.

"Dean," he told her. "I'm Dean."

"I'm Bonnie," she blurted out, as if on command. No doubt her _excellent_ pedigree and _disciplined_ upbringing wouldn't have allowed her to walk away without introducing herself properly.

"That's cute." Was he…smirking?

Bonnie snatched her arm away. "Well, it's nice meeting you but-"

"Stay and chat," he insisted. "I mean, no offense, but this place isn't exactly crowded at the moment."

Bonnie glared. "I should be offended."

"Maybe." Dean shrugged. "So, you live here all your life?"

"Pretty much. What brings you here?" Bonnie leapt up onto the bar counter with the grace of a cheerleader. It was hard to ignore the way his eyes constantly flickered down her bare legs and back up to her face.

"Um…family business," he said smoothly.

"Oh yeah? What kind?"

"You ask a lot of questions." He grinned, reaching out to draw little circles around her ankle that grew steadily wider. "Tell me a bit about yourself."

"I'm seventeen," she blurted out. She began to internally reprimand herself when she remembered she wasn't, _couldn't_, be interested in this guy. Who cared if he knew she underage? Maybe he'd cool it a bit then.

"Am I that obvious?" he joked, but his hand had left her ankle.

"Dean!" They both looked to the door, startled by the shout. It was a taller man who bore a resemblance to Dean but with a younger looking face and longer, floppy brown hair. He was handsome, attractive in a different way, and disturbingly familiar. Come to think of it…

She looked back down at Dean and that devil-may-care grin and mussed hair were all too reminiscent of someone. She couldn't pin down who though. It ghosted around her memories, just out of grasp…

"Seriously, already feeling up the locals?" The other man took in the compromising situation with Bonnie's bare legs practically in Dean's lap. "We haven't got time for this, Dean."

Rolling his eyes, Dean pulled out his wallet, threw a fifty on the counter and a wink in Bonnie's direction and followed the other man out of the bar. "Catch ya later, sweetheart."

Bonnie nodded dumbfounded. She didn't stress over the two men or who they reminded her of so strongly. _Probably déjà vu_, she told herself. _Or maybe they just look like someone I've seen around, that's all. A lot of guys look like that around here._

She contented herself with this thought and went to help Amber serve a 40-year-old suit and his college-aged girlfriend, a 20-something year old with jumbo headphones around his neck, and a nearly-middle aged woman with a tiny Pekinese dog which brought their shift to an end. Luckily, Adam (or her love life for that matter) wasn't raised again.

* * *

It was four in the afternoon when Adam came storming through the double doors of the Milligan residence. Another shitty day in what appeared to be the worst few months of his life.

"Mom!" he hollered up the staircase. His mother, Kate Milligan, was a nurse and often worked the far more lucrative night shifts at the general hospital in town. His new stepfather, David Piedmont, was a wealthy real estate agent that had sold most of the founding families their illustrious homes, and bought this spacious two-story home for him and his mother to move into. Neither were home very often so it surprised Adam when he heard: "In the den, darling."

Her voice sounded thin and distraught so, dropping his heavy black backpack at the bottom of the stairs, he jogged to the den. He turned up the lights so a brighter glow cast the three faces in the room into sharp relief.

"Mom, who are these guys?" Adam asked suspiciously, his eyes roving from one to the other. They looked like real tough, wouldn't-leave-your-mother-or-your-sister-around-them types. That was obvious from the scuffed boots of one to the worn leather jacket of the other; everything about them screamed danger.

"Adam, honey, these men are…" She took a deep breath as thought to hurt to talk. "They're your brothers."

One of them, the short-haired one, grinned in a laidback, cocky way. The other smiled sheepishly, his long-ish curtain of brown hair covering part of his face.

"What are you talking about?" Adam said, voice beginning to break. "Seriously, who are you?"

"Seriously," the short-haired one repeated. "We're your brothers. Well, half-brothers technically. I'm Dean, and this is Sam."

"How-" Adam's voice began to break somewhat.

"Well, when your mummy and my daddy got the hots for each-"

"Dean, stop." The one he called Sam looked up at Adam apologetically. "Look, they're both right. We share the same father – John Winchester. Dean is my – _our_ older brother-"

"And the handsomest and the smartest…" Dean recited, ticking imaginary qualities off his fingers like a checklist. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm his and your younger brother. And your John's youngest son."

"This is crazy," Adam told them. "Mom, get these strangers out of our house!"

A pale, drawn-looking Kate Milligan looked up at her only son sadly. "I'm afraid they're telling the truth, Adam."

"No…" Adam muttered. "No, my _father_ was some douche bag who walked out on us 17 years ago. Even if you were telling the truth, there's no way I'd consider this John guy my dad." He hesitated, then added, "Or you as my brothers."

Turning roughly, he left the room, almost tripping over his bag as he raced up the stairs to his room. He thought he could hear a sarcastic voice say, "Well, that went well." Probably that Dean jerk.

Once in his room, he flopped onto his bed and pulled his Treo out of his back pocket. He needed to talk to someone, he needed to vent. Unconsciously, he found his fingers dialing an all-too-familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie? This is… this is Adam. I- I need you. Can you come over?"

* * *

**A/N: **So that's the end of the first chapter! I implore you to listen to the songs at the beginning of each chapter if you haven't heard them before. I may be a tad biased but I think they rock. ;) I've been reading a spot of SPN/VD crossover 'fics recently which inspired this. This is partially inspired by the Pilot episode of VD where Elena was just coming off the back of a great tragedy, had ended her relationship with Matt, and then met the Salvatore brothers. Except unlike Matt, Adam in this 'fic is going to play a much bigger role.

And this is the part where I shamelessly beg for reviews! :) This will be a multi-chapter fic so it's a reeeeaaalllyyyy good idea for you to leave a review. Okay? Yay.

Oh, and the title is just based on an Oasis song I was listening to when I was writing this. Not sure it means anything…nope. It sounds really, really out of this world **big** as opposed to a typical luuurve story, so it'll stick. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

_So affections fade away_

_And do adults just learn to play the most ridiculous repulsive games_

_On the faith of ruddy sons_

_And the double-barreled guns_

_You better hurry rabbit. Run, run, run._

- '**Turn on Me' by The Shins**

_A pale, drawn-looking Kate Milligan looked up at her only son sadly. "I'm afraid they're telling the truth, Adam."_

_"No…" Adam muttered. "No, my __father__ was some douche bag who walked out on us 17 years ago. Even if you were telling the truth, there's no way I'd consider this John guy my dad." He hesitated, then added, "Or you as my brothers."_

_Turning roughly, he left the room, almost tripping over his bag as he raced up the stairs to his room. He thought he could hear a sarcastic voice say, "Well, that went well." Probably that Dean jerk._

_Once in his room, he flopped onto his bed and pulled his Treo out of his back pocket. He needed to talk to someone, he needed to vent. Unconsciously, he found his fingers dialing an all-too-familiar number._

_"Hello?"_

_"Bonnie? This is… this is Adam. I- I need you. Can you come over?"_

Bonnie shot up in bed, nearly sliding off the satin sheets of her bed. "Adam? Is that you? Really, really you?"

A pause followed and Bonnie could hear Adam's irregular breaths. "I'm sorry. I- I should never have called."

"No!" Bonnie shouted, louder than she would have liked to admit. "What do you need? Is everything alright?"

"There are these guys at my place and they say they're my brothers and- Bon, I don't know what to do."

"I'll be right over."

"You don't have to. It's stupid. It was stupid of me to call."

"No, it wasn't," Bonnie said softly. "I'd call you if I were hurting too. We're still friends, Adam."

She thought she heard a scoff across the phone. "I'll be right over," she repeated.

Hanging up, she hurried to grab her bag and pull on her recently discarded boots, ignoring the throbbing of her heel from walking around all day.

The Milligan's didn't live too far from her and ten minutes after reversing out of the Bennetts' paved driveway, she found herself pulling into their cobblestone one.

Three sharps raps against the oak double doors and the left door was pulled open. Bonnie did a double take.

"Hey! I saw you at work today. You were with… what's-his-face."

"Hey, I'm Sa-" A shorter man – the one Bonnie remembered serving at the bar – shoved him out of the way.

"I was kinda hoping you'd remember my name for longer than a minute. It's Dean." He winked, smooth as all hell again.

"Excuse my brother. I'm Sam." The taller one stuck out a long, muscular arm. Bonnie just stared at it, dumbstruck. Awkwardly, he retracted the offer of greeting.

"So…" Dean cleared his throat loudly. "How do you, uh, know the Milligans?"

"Adam's my ex-…" she trailed off and the brothers exchanged a brief look. "My boyfriend. Can you please move aside so I can see him?"

Reluctantly, they moved aside so Bonnie could squeeze through and immediately hightailed it up the stairs with two pairs of suspicious eyes on her.

Three sharp, rapid knocks against the smooth alabaster wood. "Adam?" Another two knocks in quick succession, a little less certain this time. "Adam, it's Bonnie!"

The door swung open and a seemingly bodiless arm dragged her into the room. She heard the neat _click_ of the door shutting behind her and came face to face with the person who had tormented nightmare and dream alike every night for over a month.

"Adam," she breathed quietly.

'Hey," he greeted flatly. "You came."

"Of course I did," Bonnie said tearfully. "I wasn't going to sit at home and ignore you while you were hurting."

Adam cast his eyes downward. They were inches away now, the soles of their shoes touching lightly.

"So those are the guys, huh?" Bonnie went on at an even, friendly pace. "I saw them at work earlier today."

"They say they're my brothers. That my dad – my _real_ dad – is their dad too. I don't know what to believe, Bonnie. My mom says it's true but-"

"Then it probably is," Bonnie finished. They didn't bullshit around each other. Bonnie wouldn't try to convince him they were shady conmen that simple 9-1-1 call would get rid of, or some other cock-and-bull story. Logically, they were probably his brothers. The physical resemblance was there, their story checked out.

"I know." He sighed. "When did everything get so complicated, Bonnie?"

"It's my fault," Bonnie murmured. He didn't argue. "Everything was so messed up last year-"

"And you still can't tell me about it?"

Bonnie smiled sadly. "No, Adam. But I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I hurt you, and I'm sorry if-"

"Hey," Adam interrupted, stroking the curve of her cheekbone lightly with the pad of his forefinger. "Ssh, it's okay."

Before Bonnie could foresee what he was about to do – which was sad, considering she was a witch and all - Adam had leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Hard. She made a quiet muffled sound which he took as approval and circled the back of her neck with a shaky hand. With a loud wet sound, he pulled away and grinned at the dazed look on her face. Bonnie dove in, lips slightly parted, and drove her tongue deep into the crevices of his mouth. This elicited a loud moan from Adam and sent them sprawling back into his single bed. Bonnie was thankful she was so small or they both would have gone tumbling to the thinly carpeted floor. They had only done this once before, a year ago last summer.

"_Bon, are you sure about this?"_

"_What's there not to be sure of?" she teased, pulling her fitted blue tee shirt over her head. Adam's face turned a faint red at the sight of her pale pink bra. It was a modest B cup but the subtle padding encased (and showcased) her "assets" well. Bonnie straightened up so the embarrassing rolls of fat forming at her stomach when she bent melted back and her bust was thrust forward._

"_I'll let you take off the jeans if you want," she told him, humor dancing in her eyes. She didn't know where all this newfound bravery was coming from. She just knew she was desperate to prove Elena and Caroline wrong. She wasn't the 'baby' of the group. If Elena could do it with Matt and Caroline could lose it to her aunt's friend's son, then Bonnie should be able to do this one thing for Adam._

_He did take off her jeans, fumbling a bit with the zipper. She kicked them off the side of the bed, and wished she'd worn cute underwear instead of plain white bikini briefs. But Adam was already pulling at them, using the other hand to undo his jeans._

"_Wait, I think we're-" Bonnie started. This was all wrong! What about foreplay and massaging and all that crap she'd read on the internet? They were supposed be naked, they were supposed to reassure each other, they were supposed to-_

_But Adam was already kicking off his jeans and briefs in one go, rubbing himself up and down with one hand and gripping his shaft with the other. Bonnie looked away, mortified. This wasn't happening. He wasn't going to-_

"_Are you ready…babe?" He'd seen that in a porno once. It sounded sexy but felt wrong._

"_Yes," she lied, surprised at how clear and calm her voice was. The pain was sharp at first, spreading like fire down her thighs. It dulled quickly to a stiffness, like the feeling she was being stretched painfully inside._

"_OUT, OUT, OUT!" cried Bonnie, squeezing her eyes shut. Now Adam looked mortified._

"_I-I-I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly, pulling out slowly and backing away on his knees. Bonnie pulled her knees up against her chest tightly, shaking and biting her lip hard at the discomfort but no tears came. Adam quietly redressed, pressed a kiss to her forehead and left._

"Are you sure about this?" Adam said quietly now, his finger drawing light circles around her areola under the thin white cami she wore. He looked older now, not vastly wiser but certainly not as reckless as he had been a year ago. Still, it was like a savage beast in his stomach and chest were roaring for him to take the writhing girl under him as his now.

"Have you got condoms?" Bonnie asked, eyes fluttering open dreamily.

"One rubber coming right up," Adam told her. He turned the lock as he passed the door on his way to his adjoining bathroom. He came back with the little silver square-shaped packet. He whipped off his top in one go, and grinned at the startled look on Bonnie's face.

"See anything you like?"

"Maybe," she replied coyly, watching with some interest as he smoothed the rubber over his semi-hard length.

"Now, your turn. Get naked," he instructed with amusement in his tone.

"Might need some help with that…" Bonnie trailed off suggestively. Adam was there in a flash, tugging her cami over her head and making quick work of her shorts and lace panties.

"You should go braless more often," he complimented as he nuzzled her warm, full breasts. Bonnie tugged at his soft dirty blonde hair as his tongue ran circles around the small dusky nub in his mouth.

"Adam…" she moaned as his sucking became more fervent, creating a pool of warmth in her lower abdomen.

"Mmm," he mumbled in response, moving up to lay wet kisses up her slender neck.

"Just kiss me already," she said breathily, though it probably came out as '_juskiffmeorredi'._

Tongues intertwined as their mouths met, each pushing harder against the other. Adam reached down her cheekbone, stroking her neck, her sculpted shoulder, her waist and hips, until he found what he was looking for. Bonnie gasped at the finger rubbing her, gently at first then more vigorously.

"Adam," she began in a warning tone. Her eyes were wide open now and her mouth parted in ecstasy. Abandoning his ministrations, Adam slid himself in. It was easier this time. No sharp pain, just that faintly uneasy feeling like something was being stretched inside. She wiggled her hips, found a position she was comfortable with and gave a short nod to the boy on top of her currently struggling to stay still. He moved in and out, a little faster than she would have liked, but as slow as was comfortable for him. He came a minute later with a low moan and a sharp exhale. Bonnie lay back, a little disappointed that she hadn't reached the big 'O' with him but content nonetheless. Adam got up after a minute of impossibly heavy breathing to wash up in the bathroom and discard of the condom. When he returned, Bonnie felt warmth at her back and two strong arms secured around her waist. Thick indigo sheets covered her shivering, sweat-soaked body.

"What does this mean?" Adam asked quietly, still holding onto her tightly as though she might run away.

"I don't know," Bonnie answered honestly. Adam said nothing after that and, as Bonnie felt the heavy pull of sleep coerce her, she thought she heard a sincere, "I'm sorry," whispered in her ear and a light kiss brushed against her jaw.

* * *

"What do you think?" Sam asked from his seat at the desk of their small bed and breakfast, taking a break from surfing his laptop.

"I think we should stay in this town longer. The chicks are _hot_." He emphasized the last word with a flick of his coke straw up ward and a skillful catch.

"Yeah, Adam's _teenage_ girlfriend and the forty-year-old broad at the counter were really indicative of that."

"You think maybe she's eighteen?" Dean asked nonchalantly.

"It doesn't matter," Sam said sharply. "She's Adam's girlfriend."

"Ex," Dean pointed out. "She was clearly about to say 'ex-boyfriend'."

"Whatever, Dean. There's clearly something complicated going on there and you're not going to get involved."

Dean rolled his eyes, and made a Scouts' Honor gesture.

"Anyway," Sam went on. "I meant about this town. You think Bobbie's right about something big going on here? I mean, the death rates and crazy events of the past year kinda speak for themselves. I think we're onto something here. Something _big_. Like _apocalyptic_ big."

"Well, you keep working that angle, Sherlock. I'm going to get a drink."

Sam looked incredulous. "You're not seriously going back to that bar, are you? What is your hang-up about that girl?"

Dean turned, frustrated. "Has it occurred to you that maybe I really am just going to get a drink? Besides, there's no way they'd let her work nights. She's too young."

"Whatever, man. I'm going back to see Kate and Adam. Maybe he'll actually talk to me without you being annoying."

"Hey!" Dean objected. "I am not annoying!"

Sam smirked. "Sure you aren't."

* * *

"Uh, hey Ka- Mrs. Milligan," Sam greeted when the tired-looking woman opened the door.

"What…" she trailed off. "What brings you back here, Sam?"

"Well, I'm really sorry for my brother's behavior earlier and I was hoping to talk to Adam alone."

"Come in." Mrs. Milligan opened the door wider. Sam slipped in easily, eyes roving up the stairs to where he suspected Adam still was.

"Adam!" called Mrs. Milligan. "Come down, sweetie!" Turning to Sam, she added, "I'm sorry, he's been up there since… well, you know. His friend is over, Bonnie Bennett."

Sam raised his eyebrows. Teenagers didn't stay in one room for – he looked at the clock which read '7:00 PM' – three hours to talk about their _feelings_ or whatever delusion Adam's mother was under.

A jogging noise brought his attention to the stairs where a refreshed looking Adam was almost…smiling? He had on a black vintage Ramones' tee shirt and a pair of clean blue jeans and Converse sneakers.

"Hey," he said, surprised when he saw Sam standing with his mother at the foot of the stairs. A light padding from behind him and an arm around his shoulders signaled the presence of Bonnie. The agitated looking girl Sam had seen earlier was replaced by one whose wavy damp-looking hair was in a loose bun and who had changed into an over-sized _Death Cab for Cutie_ shirt tucked into her denim shorts.

"So what brings you here…" he trailed off. Wait, was this Dean? Or the other one?

"Sam. And I just thought I'd talk to you about, you know, _earlier_. Only without my dick brother around this time. Sorry, Mrs. Milligan," he apologized when he saw the scandalized look on her face.

"'Kay." Adam shrugged. "You wanna go upstairs?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with."

Adam and Bonnie exchanged a look. "I've gotta go, Adam," she said apologetically. "My dad's been calling me non-stop for the past hour. I'll call you later on or something, okay?"

"Sure." Leaning down, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips which left the girl visibly flushed. Sam looked away from the public display of affection momentarily. She jogged lightly down the stairs and maneuvered past him. The smoky scent of sage and burnt vanilla pervaded his senses but it was fleeting and the petite girl had left out the oak doors.

"Upstairs," Adam repeated, turning smoothly on his heel and jogging back up to where he came from. They passed his room and went into the upstairs study, a dimly lit room with bookcase-lined walls, a mahogany study desk with an iMac perched upon it next to a stack of books, binders and loose sheets of paper, and a navy swivel chair. On the other end was a matching sofa and lounge set in an off-cream color that was never used. They were situated around a glass coffee table with a regularly replaced vase of orchids centered on it.

"So," Adam began, throwing himself into the swivel chair enthusiastically. "What's up?"

Sam chuckled, sitting on the arm of the sofa and crossing his hands between his knees. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't upset about earlier. But you seem to be a in a much better mood."

Adam shrugged. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm cool with you and your brother just waltzing into my life like you have some kind of entitlement-"

"Hey," Sam interrupted, holding up a large hand to stop him. "We don't feel _entitled_ to anything. We'd just like to get to know our baby bro a bit better."

Adam scoffed at the use of the words 'baby bro'.

"This isn't easy for us either, Adam," Sam told him. "I mean, you existing basically means our dad was cheating on our mom way back when. Still, we're willing to get to know you. Maybe play a part in your life in the future."

Adam was silent, examining his hands like they were the most fascinating things in the world and spinning slightly from side to side on the chair.

"Fine," he said at last. "If that's _all_ you want, then…fine. I'm not gonna go out of my way to accommodate you in my life or anything," he warned and Sam nodded shortly in understanding. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know you, or have you around."

"I knew you'd understand." Sam grinned. "So, what are you doing now? Figured I could take you out for food or something."

"It's eight o'clock," Adam pointed out. "You can swing by tomorrow if you'd like. My girlfriend works at this bar; it's the only one in Mystic Falls."

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Sam asked. His lips turned up in amusement.

Adam smiled back conspiratorially. "What my mom doesn't know won't kill her. And maybe you could even meet Bonnie? If you're sticking around then you've got to at least meet her."

Sam nodded. "I look forward to it."

They parted ways then, shaking hands at the door briefly. Sam walked away toward the generic white rental car in the driveway, which read '_General Automobiles_' across the side. Adam held up his hand in a half-assed wave, flexing the other one which was slightly stiff from Sam's hard grip.

* * *

**A/N: **A quick update! There's something I'm not famous for. Haha :D There was no _real_ smut in this chapter, just awkward sex. Because the characters are seventeen. And seventeen year olds are not sex gods, despite what multitudes of fanfics would have you believe. There will probably be a better, less awkward one somewhere down the track in this story.

If you haven't heard the song at the beginning of this chapter then I don't know what you're still staring at this page for. Leave a review, then RUNDON'TWALK and listen to it. It's seriously _ohmyfugginggod_ AMAZING. Too good for words.

Thanks Tonilove for the review! Bonnie and Dean are some of my fave characters on TV too! Woo!

**n.b:** If anyone's not aware (but I'm sure you are), Adam Milligan _is_ actually Sam and Dean's half-brother on the show. Jake Abel plays him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

_Dug my way out of blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

'**Fuckin' Perfect' by Pink**

Albert Einstein once said that insanity is repeating the same thing over and over and expecting different results. If that were the case, then Bonnie Bennett should have been committed to a mental asylum. Circumstances hadn't changed since her painful break-up with Adam a month-and-a-bit ago and he was still in just as much danger being involved in her life as he was before. Yet here she was with a radiant glow lighting up her face as she watched him pull into her driveway at 8AM on Monday morning. Letting the curtains fall closed, she skipped out into the corridor and opened the front door.

She'd taken an extra-long time getting ready this morning, something she hadn't bothered about all summer. She had on a very summery floral cut-off jumpsuit with strappy white flats and her slightly damp curls were lightly secured into a low messy bun.

"Hey!" She waved enthusiastically at Adam who was exiting his blue Volvo and making his way over to the porch.

"Hey to you too," he murmured before pecking her lips chastely. "Ready for school?"

Bonnie grimaced. "If I'm facing it with you, then sure."

Adam laughed deeply, clasping her hand and walking toward the car.

"So what did Sam want yesterday?" Bonnie asked casually, opening the passenger side door and climbing in with less grace than she'd hoped for.

It was Adam's turn to grimace. "Some sentimental crap about wanting a place in my life."

"Maybe you should give them a chance?" Bonnie suggested warily. "I mean, it's always been you and your mom so-"

"And you," Adam interrupted. "I have her and you; I don't need some dodgy guys barging in and ruining that. Besides… I told him that yeah, I'd give them a chance but I'm not going out of my way to do that."

"Fair enough," Bonnie murmured, looking out her window as they sped further away from her street and closer to Mystic Falls High.

**.champagnesupernova.**

Starting the year as the girlfriend of Adam Milligan was awkward, especially when all rumors indicated otherwise. Tina Fell approached Bonnie as she waited outside her Economics class with a deceptively sugary smile.

"So, Bon! How was your summer?"

_Hell._

"It was great," Bonnie lied. "And you?"

"Oh, you know. Sunning in Fiji, the usual." Tina waved her hand in dismissal as though that was how everyone should spend their summers. Bonnie nodded curtly, looking suddenly very interested in her _Macroeconomics: Prices and Markets_ textbook.

"So…" Tina began, losing momentum fast. "Are you and Adam, you know, officially back together or…something?"

"We never really split up," Bonnie said in a very hard voice. "We just went through a rough patch and now that's behind us."

"Oh," Tina said flatly. "'Cause that's not what I heard from Matt Donovan and the other guys in our year. Apparently, Adam wasn't too happy about your 'rough patch'. He had some choice words to describe you with too."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, brushing the doubt flickering in her mind far, far away. "I'm sure, Tina. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll wait inside the classroom."

Snubbing her just like that, Bonnie turned and sauntered into the classroom, landing her books with a loud thud against one of the beige wood tables in the middle row. It looked like it was going to be harder and harder getting things back to the way they were before the disaster.

"_Matt just told me he heard from Jason who heard from Will that Tyler Lockwood said that Adam told him…" Elena took a deep breath. "…that you two did _it_ last summer. And he wasn't too flattering about it either. He called you a whore."_

_Bonnie grimaced. "He's just hurt, that's all. He doesn't mean it. I know Adam."_

_Elena frowned. "Well, maybe it's for the best that you two split up. I mean, it doesn't sound like he's too nice a person."_

_Bonnie bit hard into her sandwich. That was about when she began to hate Elena Gilbert._

By now, several students had filtered into the classroom and Mr. Wilson was setting up a projector at the front of the class. She earned several sidelong glances and whispered gossip met her ears.

"I heard she cheated on him with-"

"No, no. _He _left her for-"

Rumors circled the classroom, each wilder than the last and painting her as a promiscuous, unintelligent harlot with questionable morals. So she was glad when Matt Donovan sauntered into the class, fifteen minutes late and took the only available seat right next to her. In fact, there was a halo of empty seats circling her desk as though it were a quarantined zone.

"Hey, Bonnie." He smiled tentatively, clearly trying to work out what was going on.

"Adam and I are on speaking terms again so you are allowed to talk to me," she told him bluntly. She printed the day's topic and date neatly at the top of her page, avoiding the increased flurry of activity and speedy whispering at Matt's arrival.

"Yeah, she and Matt have been together since-"

Bonnie gritted her teeth. Didn't these people have anything better to do? Traffic to go play in, perhaps?

"Oh," Matt began, nodding slowly. A smile turned up his lips. "That's great to hear. It's good to have you back, Bon."

Bonnie grinned at the affectionate use of her nickname. "It's good to be back," she murmured.

And it was. Because as deeply satisfying as it was to remain and angry and me-against-the-world, she'd forgotten how light and stress-free it was to just know you have people to depend on who care about you. She may not have fully healed from the previous year's events, but she had Adam back and she had Matt back. And right now, that was all she needed.

**.champagnesupernova.**

_Foundations of Calculus_ was the final class Bonnie had that day and the only one of two classes she shared with Adam. So when the bell finally rang to signal the end of the school day, their reedy mustached teacher, Mr. Langham, had no choice but to let them go.

"Are you going to stay over my place for a while?" Bonnie asked. "I thought we could get ahead on problem sets so we'd have time later to-"

Adam swore under his breath. "Dammit, Bonnie, I just remembered. I was supposed to meet Sam for a drink today. Did you want to come? I told him he'd have to meet you soon enough anyway."

Bonnie bit her lip. "Should I be there? I mean, isn't this something you should be doing for yourself?"

"I could use the moral support," Adam told her blankly. He leaned against the side of his car, cocking an eyebrow at her. "I can't force you to come. But I- I'd probably feel better about this whole thing if you were there. You've always had that creepy sixth sense for this sort of thing."

Bonnie nodded. Those Winchester boys gave her the creeps anyway; maybe her witchy powers could come in handy protecting Adam for once, instead of hurting him.

"Lead the way," she said simply. She allowed him to engulf her in a colossal hug before climbing into the passenger seat.

**.champagnesupernova.**

"Dean, you are not coming with me. Absolutely not! Under _no _circumstances are you coming with me."

"He's my brother too," Dean pointed out. "Ah, come on. He's already agreed to come. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could stick your foot in your mouth again and scare him off."

"Come on, Sammy, you won't even know I'm there. I'll let you do all the talking and everything."

Sam ground his teeth against each other, not sure whether to trust his tactless brother again. Dean's hazel eyes widened and his lower lip puckered in a classic Dean-pout.

"Fine."

Dean whooped triumphantly and Sam was already regretting his decision.

**.champagnesupernova.**

"Bon!" Amber remarked upon seeing Bonnie stroll through the doors to the relatively uncrowded bar. "I didn't know you had a shift today."

"I don't," Bonnie replied simply. "Look, do you think you could get me some water, and a-"

"Beer," three voices spoke simultaneously. Both Adam and Bonnie turned in surprise to see the two Winchester brothers standing no more than a foot behind them, wearing identical leather jackets and looking battle-ready.

"Okay," Amber drawled slowly. "Three beers coming right up."

"Hey," Adam greeted wearily. "Guys, this is Bonnie. Bonnie, these are my…brothers."

Sam and Dean drew up two chairs next to the teenaged couple.

"So-" Dean began but his words died on his tongue as Sam shot him a withering look.

"We just got back from school," Bonnie told them, just to fill the tense silence.

"Oh." Sam nodded, feigning interest. "How, er, was that?"

Dean rolled his eyes visibly. A collective exhale sounded when Amber returned with their drinks. The three translucent green bottles were so cold, tiny water drops clung like icicles to their linear frame. Lids clicked open as the three men drank to avoid talking. Bonnie sipped her water just to be seen doing something.

"So, what's the deal exactly?" Adam asked. "I mean, even if I were to believe you're my brothers-"

"Which we are," Sam interjected.

"– whatever – then where do you expect us to go from here? I mean, you're not planning on sticking around are you?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"Adam, I meant what I said yesterday. We really do want to get to know you. See how you're holding up."

Adam snorted and Bonnie softly pinched his forearm in a warning gesture.

"What does that mean, though?"

Both brothers heads spun, not expecting Adam's arm piece to start talking any time soon.

"I mean, what's there to know? He's a Pisces, he lives with his mother and step-dad in that big tree on the hill, he's well-liked and intelligent, and he's been absolutely fine thus far without either of you. Why do you assume he needs you now?"

Adam flushed with pride and gratitude. Dean glared, slightly miffed for some vague reason. Sam looked confounded.

"We're his brothers," he reiterated. "He may not need us but…doesn't change that he's our flesh-and-blood."

"Partly, anyway," Dean supplied pointlessly.

Sam ignored him. "It's not a matter of him needing us. It's just us wanting to be useful…. Brotherly."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. He was smooth, she'd give him that. It was clear his every response was part of some lengthier, well-rehearsed narrative he'd carefully constructed. And yet, despite all that, she found herself trusting him. Not _believing_ him – oh no, she had not carefully honed her 'witchy sixth sense' for the past year only to fall for such crafted bullshit – but she trusted that, deep down, the two brothers actually had pure intentions.

That was why, a second later, she downed her water and tugged Adam up to a standing position.

"Okay, I believe you," she declared. They were relatively unimpressed, clearly waiting for some sign from Adam himself. Adam nodded carefully.

"Yeah, well, if Bon trusts you two then…" He sighed. "I guess I do too."

Sam smiled tightly, underwhelmed but satisfied nonetheless. Dean- Well, Dean's mind was already focused solely on the teenage girl currently taking charge in a way he'd rarely seen before. He watched as she called the blonde bartender over – did she call her 'Amber'? – and ask for the drinks to be put on her tab. Dean tried to think back to when he was a seventeen year old. He may have been a flighty young hunter-in-training but he sure as hell wasn't negotiating with seasoned hunters, purposely meddling in affairs greater than himself, and he _definitely_ did not have a tab at the local – the _only_ – bar in town. He couldn't quite think of the word to describe her but Bonnie Bennett was anything but your average teenage girl.

And he was determined to discover why.

**.champagnesupernova.**

**A/N: Sorry for the massive delay! Thank you to anyone who reviewed – I hope this chapter meets your expectations – and I hope nobody favorites/alerts without leaving a little thought in the reviews section. **


End file.
